ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trald (Original)
This story was written but I updated it eventually. This is the original version. About 50 years ago, a creature was found in a forest. It is said to appear a lot but only attacks evey twenty-five years; It was said to be called...Trald. It had the following physical features: * Dark Green Skin: * The creature, if it were standing up straight, would be about 4 feet tall * Pointed elf-like ears * 4 fangs less than an inch tall * Scales on cheeks * Big Feet * Yellow Eyes These may or may not be correct. There were no pictures of it. It may not be real. I interviewed three people about their encounters with Trald. The first one is my friend who is kind of a jokester so I take this one with the world's smallest grain of salt. I put what he told me word for word I was on my front porch just relaxing because I was trying to get fresh air and I'm extremely lazy ''(yes, he said that). I almost fell asleep but right before I fell asleep, I saw something green and on the other side of the street, It looked like it was smiling with large fangs and yellow eyes. The creature slowly walked over to the other side of the street to where I was. It had to other features of Trald and it was in the front yard. The creature dug into the ground and crawled into it. It then covered the hole and it seemed as though it vanished. I never have heard about that with Trald before. That is what happened with me. I am still kind of shaky.'' I then talked with another friend of mine who I've known for 4 years. They said this: I vas ''(he is German and fluent in English) ''vith my friends from years back. Zey needed to use ze bathroom. I vas sitting on ze bench to just relax. Ven suddenly, I saw a creature running past me, zey had big feet and green skin. Zey were characteristics of Trald. Zat vas my story. I still put this on here even if it wasn't Trald. The description DID have some characteristics of Trald, the green skin and big feet. The last person I interviewed is the worst one in my opinion. I saw a green creature outside my window with yellow eyes, green skin, yellow eyes, and scales on cheek staring at me and jumping down to escape. Am I right? It's dumb! I thought that he didn't exist until something happened to me. My story is: I needed to get something from the store. It came twenty five years before this point and attacked someone. I didn't hear about Trald at that point. I saw something green and I thought it was just a weird bush. Boy, I wish it was. I heard a noise and saw Trald, no denying it. it was TRALD. It looked hungry. It ran at me but I just escaped it. I was in my house. I called the cops, not knowing what it was. The creature was at my window banging on it. The cops came creepily quick and kill it in a few seconds. I hear "IT'S DEAD! YOU CAN COME OUT!" I was excited. I asked what it was. He said it was a creature named Trald. It kills people every 25 years. I saw that the cop's eyes were...yellow. Yellow eyes....yellow...eyes...yellow eyes! It was Trald in disguise. "I forgot to mention that..." the cop said as his skin turned green "....it can shape shift" It growled and I ran inside. I was able to shoot it but it won't stay for long. I can tell. I am telling this story to say that Trald isn't dead. Trald is after me...I'm sorry. Goodbye.